redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary of Terms
A Abilities Ability Activate Acts Angel Alignment Angel Animal Apostle Artifact Artifact Activation Artifact Pile Assyrian Assyrian Site Attributes B Babylonian Babylonian Site Based on Prophecy Battle Battle Challenge Battle Phase Battle Resolution Beast Black Brigade Block Blue Brigade Brigade Brown Brigade C Caeserea Canaanite Canaanite Site Causes an Evil Character to Repent Centurion Character Character’s Role and Gender Chief Priest Connected with David Connected with Demons Connected with Paul Control Counters Covenant Crimson Brigade Curse D Damascus Daniel Enhancement Daniel Hero Daniel Human Deacon Deck Defeat Demon Depicting a Weapon Depicting Weapons Depicting an Idol Depicting Morg Discard Phase Disciple Disease Dominant Draw Phase Draw Pile Dual Enhancement Duplicate Cards E Earthly Battle Effect Egyptian Egyptian Site Egyptian King or Pharaoh Enhancement Ephesians 6 Enhancement Ethiopia Evil Altar Evil Cards Evil Character Evil Character is Defeated Evil Enhancement Exodus Enhancement Exodus Hero Exodus Plague Ezekiel Card Ezra Card F Face Down Face Value False Religious Practice Feast Female Field of Battle Field of Play Fortress Fruit of the Spirit G Gender Genderless Generic Genesis Card Genesis Enhancement Genesis Hero Genesis Reference Genesis Site Genesis 21-35 Enhancement Giant Giant Slayer Gold Brigade (Evil) Gold Brigade (Good) Good Cards Good Enhancement Gray Brigade Greek Greek Site Green Brigade H Heretic Hero Hero is Defeated Herod in the Title Herod’s Temple Artifact High Priest Holder House of Eleazar House of Ithamar Human I Icon Box Identifier In Play Initiative Instant Abilities Instead Interrupt Interrupt the Battle Involving Music Isaiah Enhancement I Chronicles Hero I Samuel II Chronicles 17-20 Hero II Chronicles 26 Enhancement II Chronicles 29-32 Hero II Kings Evil Enhancement II Samuel II Samuel 14-17 Evil Character II Samuel 14-18 Evil Character J Jeremiah Enhancement Jeremiah Card Jerusalem John Heroes Joppa Joseph in the Title or Reference Judge Judges Hero Judges Enhancement K King King of Israel Kings and Queens of Judah L Lamentations Enhancement Land of Bondage Land of Redemption Leviticus Enhancement Leviticus Hero Lost Souls Luke Enhancement Luke Hero M Magicians Male Manually Triggered Ability Matthew Enhancement Medo-Persian Medo-Persian Site Missionary Musician Mutual Destruction N Name-on-Name Bonus Negative Effect Nehemiah Card Neutral Card Non-human Not in Battle N.T. Numbers O O.T. Occupied Offering On Return Ongoing Abilities Opponent Orange Brigade Out of Play Owner P Pale Green Brigade Pass Patriarch Pending Abilities Permanent Control Pharisee Philistine Philistine Site "Place" in ability Play Played against Played by Player Playing surface Poison Priest Prophet Purple Brigade R Red Brigade Redeemed Souls Regardless of Rescue Rescue Attempt Roman Roman Emperor Roman Site Roman Soldier Round Royal Family Ruth Card Ruth Enhancement Ruth Hero S Sadducee Samaritan Set-aside Area Set-aside Card Silver Brigade Site Site Maintenance Solomon’s Temple Priest Son of Jacob Special Abilities Special Initiative Spiritual Gifts in the Bible Stalemate Strength Successful Block Successful Rescue Attempt Surviving Character Syrian T Tabernacle Artifact Tabernacle Priest Targets Teal Brigade Temple Artifact Territory Territory Class Enhancement Toughness Triggered Turn U Unique Upkeep Phase W Warrior-class Character Weapon-class Enhancement White Brigade Y Your Z Zechariah Enhancement Zerubbabel’s Temple Artifact Zerubbabel’s Temple Priest